Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 9 \times 7 + 9 \times \dfrac{ 30 }{ 10 } $
Answer: $ = 9 \times 7 + 9 \times 3 $ $ = 63 + 9 \times 3 $ $ = 63 + 27 $ $ = 90 $